my friend,my love
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: Sandy befriends a young girl, but after she grows up falls in love with her , how will he show her his love i do not own sandy or pitch just my oc


In a small neighborhood in Maple Sade NJ sat a 1 floor rancher with a small fence that wraps around the hole home dividing it from its neighbors. With flowers and gardens in the front and back. And in the back garden sat a small pound filled with goldfish. In one of the windows that looked out into the back yard sat a young girl about the age of 10. She had long black hair,light tan skin,and big blue eyes. She watched as the sun was setting and waited for the stars to come out. She had always loved this time of night. She closed was just about to slip off into her own world as she often did when a small tap on head made her open her eyes and smiled . floating in front of her was a small round golden man with gold eyes,and hair with a joyful smile. Her face lit up" Hi Sandy!" The gold man Sandy waved hi back to her. Sandy was a quite man he barely ever spoke but he always had a way to tell what he was thinking. Golden sand images appeared above his head. " Oh my day was great." More images, which made her giggle " No, I just hung out with my friends silly." " Who are you talking to Jennifer?" said a woman's voice. Jennifer looked back in the window " Just my best friend mommy." " Oh well tell Sandy i said Hi" " k mommy " She turned back to Sandy " Mommy says Hi" The two sat there in the window and watched the sunset together as they have for at least 4 months now. It had become part of Sandy 's nightly rooteen . He would Stop bye and visit with his friend and watch as the sunset then go to his job as the guardian of dreams. How the two met was all thanks to Pitch. It was very late one night 4 months ago when Pitch Black the boogeyman slipped into Jennifer's room he had given her a nightmare and she woke up screaming. And seeing the tall dark man with glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth didn't help calm her . " She let out another scream as Pitch reached out for her. Sandy just happened to passing by heard her scream. He went to investigate. When he got there sandy sprung into action chasing Pitch away. He trued to the young girl that was crying and made a few cute sand images to calm her. After sprinkling some dream sand over her head and she fell asleep. He thought nothing of it but Pitch a tired again for several nights and just about each time sandy had stopped him. and each time Sandy chatted with her the more they got to know each other . And soon became watched as Jennifer was tucked in to bed and said his good nights to her leaving her with nothing but happy dreams. 10 years have passed and Sandy still visits Jennifer. Sandy had what the other guardians didn't an adult believer. But to him she was more than that ,much more . He had watched her grow from a small child to a beautiful woman. And with in those years Sandy had developed deep feelings for her. But with those feelings came yearnings. especially on this night. She now had a small place of her own in downtown new port Richey fl. It was a small place that she rented 1 bed 1 bath with a small kitchen. She really didn't have much furniture just a bed ,night stand a dresser and a small light in the bed room. in the kitchen was a table for that sat 2 a few dishes enough for a few people should she have some company over, a stove,microwave,a fridge and a sink. In the living room there was a sofa that could sit about 3 , a coffee table in the middle of the room and on the far wall an entertainment center that held her tv,bluray player, ipod dock and some cds. Most of her decor was some thing to do with the ocean and dolphins. but not childish looking. The front door opened and the living room light went on . " Oh god , I'm drained." said Jennifer as she flopped down on the sofa. she had just gotten home from her job at a local pet store. She looked at her clock " 7:00 pm, great i have just enough time to shower." She walked over and opened the window she sighed as the cool breeze came in. She walked over to the bathroom shutting the door. She turned on the shower and waited till the water was just the right temperature. While she was in the shower Sandy had come in through the opened window. He looked around and then heard the shower going . He had come early because he had something he wanted to talk to her about but since she was in the shower he turned to leave but stopped when she started singing Mr. Sandman. Sandy walked over and sat on the bed. he had known her for years but he'd never heard her sing before. As he lissoned to the lyrics he had gotten an idea. He was going to tell how he felt but now ( I think I'll show her how I feel) He thought. He stood up and closed his eyes and concentrated all of his energy. In a swirl of dream sand and gold light came sandy but he didn't look like sandy . He was now tall about 6 ft almost his round features were now sharp but soft. His body was now well toned. The last time he took this form was in the golden age. he checked him self in the refection of the tv. ( I still got it.) he thought as he sat back down. No soon had he sat down then he heard the water shut off and the door open. Jennifer came out and looked at the sofa "hey Sandy your early I'll be right with you." And she walked off in to her room shutting the door. Sandy sightly chuckled to him self ( Silly , girl she hadn't noticed) He got up and walked over to her room gently turning the knob opening the door and quietly went in closing the door behind him. The sight that greeted him made those yearnings stir back up. There was Jennifer clad only in a light blue towel bent over looking threw her dresser. ( Oh god!). Jennifer had just picked out what she wanted to ware when a strand of gold sand raped around her waist and pulled her across the room. It was so fast she barely had time to register when just happened. What she did notice was she was leaning ageist something tall a gold. She tilted her head to see golden eyes and a dashing smile. He let her push away just enough to get a better look at him. " S,Sandy? Is that you?" He nodded . " what is going on ? How did you do this?" Quick but clear sand images told a quick story but what got her was the figure of her and then him with a heart . " Sandy ... I-" He didn't give an chance to say anything . He dove down in a sweet but passionate kiss. He moved it from her mouth to her neck kissing and sucking " Sandy ." she moaned. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Sandy slowly lowered her down but instead of hitting the floor she felt a light but a bit roughness under her. " wha" she looked to the side and saw she was lying on Sandy's golden cloud. Noticing her attention wasn't on him. He kissed down to her breast unwrapping the towel. He lent down and took one in one in his mouth and bit down. " Oh Sandy!" He smiled ( that's better) He smothered the pain by licking and sucking and doing the same thing with the other. While one hand entwined with hers his other slid down between her legs and started to rub. Jennifer arched into his touch panting and moaning his name. Sandy slipped a figure inside her and started a steady pace then added another and did a sicer like motion. " Oh god , Sandy ! " he pumped faster She arched up and bucked her hips. then just as she was about to cum he pulled them out. Looking down at her pouting face he couldn't help but smile. He touched foreheads with her. She looked in his eyes and was he was holding back. the wild lust in his golden orbs told her how much he really wanted her. " Sandy stop." He heard that simple command and did as she asked. ? " Nothing it's just that your still dresses" He looked down and smiled Lifting him self off he slowly striped him self giving her a little strip tease. Jennifer's eyes widened as she took him in. His toned chest to his " Oh" She gasped seeing his large member standing at full attention. A satisfied smirk crossed his face at seeing her reaction to him. He stood back up and climbed on top of her. Again raising her body . and She testily exploring his. When he touched foreheads with her again she looked up and this time saw only one question. " Yes, Sandy " She smiled and continued " Fly me to the moon my star captain" He sat up and made a pilot caption's hat out of sand and placed it on his head. seeing this made Jennifer giggle. Sandy kissed her as he trusted in. She gasped in pain . He sat back up . ( She's a virgin?) And made the question visible with his sand. She looked away " I just ..." He pulled her face back to his and again with images said " You were just waiting for the right guy." " yes" sandy smiled softly and caressed her cheek " Thanks for waiting." And began trusting at first it was slow but with some please from the woman under him speed up as fast as he could without hurting her . And now and then shifted to hit that one spot that made her scream his name. With a few more deep thrusts they both came Sandy entwining their hands as they did. He rolled off and laid down beside her pulling her close to him. And for the first time since the golden age he spoke out loud . his voice deep but sweet and soft " I LOVE YOU" She turned to him and cupped his face " I've loved you since i was 16 " smiling he kissed her and held her even closer. They both were just drifting off to sleep. When Sandy's eyes flew open " Oh shit , the children!"


End file.
